


Play

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [65]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Triple Drabble, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Leggy and Padparadscha discover video games.





	Play

There are so many things about life on Earth that Leggy adores, so many of them that it would be impossible to list them all. But among her favourites are how pretty this planet is and not living under the horrible Diamond Authority and meeting Pads when the Off Colors landed on Earth, because Pads is so kind and pretty and lovely to be with. But it’s still hard to decide exactly what makes her love her life on Earth, because it all so wonderful.

And one of the things she loves is how there is always more to explore and learn. Such as one day when she sits on the floor by Steven’s bed, staring at a box attached to the television with cables. Pads, sat perched on Steven’s bed, also stares at it.

“Steven?” Leggy calls, looking down at the kitchen, where Steven gets himself a drink. “What’s this thing?”

“Oh, that’s a games console,” Steven says, wandering over and climbing the stairs with a glass in his hand. “You play video games on it.”

“Video games?”

“Yeah, they’re these games you play on the TV. They’re pretty fun. Wanna see?”

Leggy grins, nodding. Steven smiles and switches on the television and the console thing. An image appears on the screen, showing two men with swords, and when Steven picks up a strange gadget and starts to press buttons and move these joysticks, one of the men moves.

“How fascinating!” Pads says, clasping her hands. “Steven, can we play?”

He smiles. “Sure thing.”

Pads and Leggy grin, and Steven gives them a demonstration on how to play these video games. And once they know how to do it, the couple sit on the end of the bed and clumsily play the game.

Steven was right. This is fun.


End file.
